House of Love
by KuroCake
Summary: Gary is a 17 year old guy with a mountain of money and fan clubs everywhere.Misty is a 16 year old girl with a valley of loan and screaming enemies wherever she goes.If the two crossed paths,what would happen? GaryxMistyxAsh
1. Start it off:Misty,Gary's love at 1st si

**_House of Love_**  
**By**: Zakurrah-chan  
**Genre**: Romance/Angst  
**Rating**: T  
**Pairings**: Gary x Misty x Ash  
**Summary**: Gary is a 17 year old guy with a mountain of money and fan clubs everywhere. Misty is a 16 year old girl with a valley of loan and screaming enemies wherever she goes. If the two crossed paths, what would happen?  
**Disclaimer**: Sadly I announce, I do not own any of its characters… But I have planning on putting OC's here.  
**Note**: Major character OOC-ness and some mild language. Mind you that this fic is an AU cuz I'm not that VERY familiar to the Pokemon World.

* * *

**_Chapter:  
_**Start it off: Misty, Gary's Love at 1st Sight!

**_Chapter Summary_**:  
Misty was kicked out in her lone apartment and left the town, leaving a pile of loan. Now, needing for a huge amount of money, she worked as a bar waitress in Pallet Town. As the night passed on, who did she bumped in? The infamous Gary Oak.

_There's more than meets the eye

* * *

_

"Get your dirty ass out of my apartment! Now!"

A lone brunette was pushed out of her apartment, a screaming woman in the door and her bags being thrown outside, hitting it at her face. Then a loud banging door came right in front of her face as she tried to stand up and beg for apology. But she knew it was too late now, she had the same experience when she was just a kid.

Misty Waterflower sighed and took her bags with her, planning to leave. Turning one last look at the so-called-house of her, she shook her head and a small tear ran down her cheeks. She hated this feeling before. Having her home lost was worse than this. She remembered the times when she was with her happy family and her charming sisters. But things went wrong when a sudden event happened.

_**Flashbacks**_

_A seven year old Misty Waterflower appeared in front of her old house back with her family. She used to live a merry life with them, or so merrier than this…_

"_Mommy? Daddy? I'm home! Look what I got in my hands! I got four stars!"_

_She was expecting two hands and two figures to carry her in their arms, but what she saw was not expected._

_Two bloody figures were in the floor, lying at their backs and their heads were cut off. For a youngster like her, she wouldn't be expecting to see a real life-time gore and not to mention, at her parents. She screamed so loud and ran out of their door crying in the rain._

_The season of fall was hitting at Cerulean City and autumn nights were as breezy as winter's; especially when rain pours down at the lonely night sky. Misty hated the rain. She really hated it when loud thunders boom at her ears. Usually in a situation like this, her mother hugs her tightly and hums sweet songs._

_But today was a different one, for her shadow was the only one following every footstep that she makes. No one was there to hug her. No one was there to hum a goodnight song. All she could expect for tonight was her parent's dead bodies inside their happy house and the worse part of it is that she wasn't able to help them. That was the worst feeling of all._

_The feeling never left her that night and so she decided to run away. Where could fate bring her today? Running down in a dark street, a man caught her in his arms. Misty wiggled her foot and arms to struggle for her life but when she did that, darkness filled her eyes and all she knew was she is in a room full of pure white colors._

_Was she in heaven?_

_**End of flashbacks**_

Remembering those times was a bad idea. She wiped the crystals in her eyes and stopped at her track. She was not going to cry anymore. She was Misty, Misty Waterflower. She is a strong and independent woman now, err… Not that matured woman, she is only seventeen for Christ's sake! But even so, she is going to prove herself that this was her life. She was destined in this life and for who knows, the beginning of her journey was just starting. She is going to prove that she could survive this test no matter what!

"I should get going. I need to find a job quickly so I could feed myself and search for a place to stay in." She told herself.

She began to pull her wallet to count off her money. Luckily there was more, but it was just only 320 G. (Gold). The less amount of money would only give her a food, and a sign-up tax for a job. If she would take a 50 G, 270 G would be left but the tax was 300 G. Oh what cruel life she had.

"No, I will stand at this stupid test! I know I will! I believe in myself…" She told herself again.

But, what would this test bring her? Whatever it is, she hopes it was one hell worth for. Because for what she knows, she was standing in front of a studio and read the sign:

**WANTED**:  
Girls from 16-21 years old come right in and experience the world of show business. If you think you are with the pleasing and head-turning looks, please head in and submit your bio-data with the latest picture of you. The lucky one would get to be in the front cover of '_Teen Candy' _issue with the famous Gary Oak! What are you waiting for?

Misty stared and examined every detail at the ad. A smirk was plastered in her face as she pulled her bags tightly close at her body.

_Something's telling me I should try the audition here. Who knows, this might be the stairway to my heaven? Who cares about that Gary dude, what I need now is money._

Whatever the brunette was planning, bless her with all her glory because that smirk was not just an ordinary smirk, but a playful smirk.

* * *

"Get you filthy ass in the studio! Now!" 

A daring auburn guy was pulled in the studio where photo's are to be taken. He was beyond pissed off in his limits when a dozen of fan girls tried to pull his arm, which he found so annoying! Sure, he loves watching girls cheer over him but not to the point that they would be smooching and flirting with him. Well, it's okay for him but he finds it ANNOYING, again.

Gary Oak sighed and placed his chained wallet inside his pocket, getting ready for the photo shoot. He never really liked his career. It was too much stressing. He shook his head as the photographer signaled him to pose. He did one and it was hot, too hot. Well, everything he does is totally catchy.

After the photo shoot, he sat at one of those steel benches and drank cold water. A sweat ran down in his forehead, opening his eyes he saw a row of girls in a straight line. Gary rolled his eyes and ignored the girls doing mushy and kooky kisses at him. Two words that he hates at girls are _slut _and _whore_.

"_Oh Gary, please be my guy! Oh how I love to stare at your beautiful, hot, sexy—"_

_Oh puuhleez, I hate these girls. So much for sluts… _He thought and turned at the other direction. He could not stand watching the love strucked women at his right side. What he saw on his left side was a corner and nothing else.

_Sheesh, can't I do anything else? Where the f--- is that Tracey? _A huge vein popped at Gary's temple as he waited impatiently for the Tracey guy. _(Me: Who happens to be his manager… _He stood up to take a stroll and explore the studio. He didn't expect what he saw…

_That girl looks familiar…_

"I SAID LET ME IN YOU BIG FART! I AM TRYING OUT FOR THE PHOTO SHOOT THINGIE!" the red headed girl shouted at the guard in the front door.

"Ha, you? Going to try out? Ha! Look at yourself you ass, you're more than uglier than those pedestrian lane side vendors! I should say, go find something else than this one 'cuz this wouldn't fit you young lady. I suggest you go to a strip bar instead!" And with that, the man burst out laughing leaving the girl embarrassed and depressed.

Gary saw the whole commotion, he didn't like it. He was not the type of this person, but what that guard did was off limits. He watched the girl suddenly left the door, but he paid no heed and ran after her but after leaving his feet at the studio, he shot a glare to the man leaving him confused.

He ran after her and grabbed her arm in a nice way. "Miss, are you okay?' He asked with a concern in his face. _What was I thinking? _The red head smiled and nodded calmly. "Yes I'm fine mister…. I should be going now. Good bye, thanks for the concern…"

She was about to turn back, but he pulled her close to his body that made the girl blush. "I heard you and that guard from the studio. What he said were lies. Don't believe him, you're cute anyways." _I said she's cute? CUTE? What the hell is wrong with me?_

"R-really..?" She asked a bit flushed. "Well, err…. Thanks for the compliment. I, uh, what do you want anyways?"

"You're auditioning for the photo shoot right?" Gary asked. The girl nodded and looked away. "Don't worry; I'll get you in there in no problem! So you're name?" _THE HELL! Now I'm asking her name! _

"I… I'm Misty Waterflower, sir…" Misty replied and blushed even more.

_Misty… Cute name…_

Gary grinned and pulled her towards the studio, but stopped at her tracks a bit annoyed. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm getting you in the silly!" He answered. "What do you think?"

"Who are you anyways! Maybe you're just some stalker or kidnapper or rapist! Or even so, why are you doing this?" Misty cried angrily while Gary rolled his eyes. _Girls these days…_

"I am doing this because you have the potential to be in here. You would probably fit in." He finally said and pulled her more.

Misty growled loud. "And your name?"

He smirked. "Call me Gary Oak."

* * *

**Zakurrah-chan**: That's for the first chapter! I know Gary was very OOC and it really sucked for a first time fic at Pokemon...!Waa... Please bare me with it... > But it's for the sake of the fic and I just did this at only 1 ½ hour! Cool-ness..! Anyway, tell me what you think about it okay? Byes! 


	2. Gary strikes one:Misty on the loose

_**House of Love  
**_**By**: Zakurrah-chan  
**Genre**: Romance/Angst  
**Rating**: T  
**Pairings**: Gary x Misty x Ash  
**Summary**: Gary is a 17 year old guy with a mountain of money and fan clubs everywhere. Misty is a 16 year old girl with a valley of loan and screaming enemies wherever she goes. If the two crossed paths, what would happen?  
**Disclaimer**: Sadly I announce, I do not own any of its characters… But I have planning on putting OC's here.  
**Note**: Major character OOC-ness and some mild language. Mind you that this fic is an AU cuz I'm not that VERY familiar to the Pokemon World.

* * *

_**Review Responses:  
**_**Midnight-mist-87- **Oh, I just had a problem when I edited the text at the document manager thingie but I managed to fix it again! I love Aus too..!  
**beyondlove- **Thank you for the nice compliment there! And by the way, I suppose that was to be _"let the love guide your keyboards" _perhaps? Lol  
**Zhuhiechee-chan- **Yeah, it's based on my real life…! I always get love at first sight in my school! Haha, and thanks for the support girl! We RAWK! And by the way, make a Pokemon fic too! It's really fun…!  
**L4zyL4dy- **Hi there! I'm glad you liked my new fic! Thanks for the review…!  
**eMpErAtRiS- **Hwoow! Thanks girl, I really liked Pokemon since I was a kid! Until now, hehe, and yes I only wrote the last chap of the fic only 1.5 hour! Haha, I was so exited on updating the fic so I didn't hesitate to write what's all in my mind even if the grammars were mistaken!  
**Michelicious- **Thanks for the warm welcome to the Pokemon world…! Haha, like what I told eMpErAtRiS, I was too excited updating this fic and _details above_. I hate the guard too, but luckily Gary ran into her! Wee…  
**dbzgtfan2004- **Wa,… You hate Gary/Misty? But why? Huhu and I am not sure if this would end up as an Ash/Misty. It's in the readers hands.  
**Marluxia11- **Yeah, I kinda mistook Misty as a "brunette". Sorry 'bout that! What do you call red-heads by the way?  
**coconutfred- **Yeah I know it's weird but once you get to know the deeper part of the story, it's going to be interesting…!  
**RoseWaters- **Aww...Thanks for your heart-warming review..!Uhm,I think he isn't going to be nice unlike the 1st chapter..haha..lol  
**ravenrouge19- **And your welcome for the review...!

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter:  
**_Gary strikes one! Misty on the loose

**_Chapter Summary:  
_**As Gary was pissed to Misty's true form, she started a job at _Pallet Café. _She made new friends with the manager and he offered Misty to stay at their house, which was supposed to be a mansion!

_The farther you walk, the nearer you reach.

* * *

_

"Gary Oak!" Misty beamed as she tried to pull her hand out of his tight grasp and she succeeds. Gary lifts an eyebrow to her reaction, "What's the matter? Shocked to meet a very famous actor? Don't worry; I'm very nice when cameras are not around me."

The red head's brow twitched and shook her head, her arms on her waist. "It's just that I hate how Gary Oak acts onscreen! I really hate him! I hated how you act at your TV soap opera; I am referring to _'Sunset'_, yes! Cassandra was supposed to end up with Ryou, not you! Waaah…

Gary narrowed his eyes and gave Misty a death glare. Who was this girl to give a comment to him? He was Gary, Gary Oak and no one stands on his way! "Why the hell would you blame me? You should stick your dirty a—at the director, not me! He was the one who made the play, and not ME!"

Rolling her eyes, she folded her arms this time and tried to defend herself. "Well mister, even so, I saw a milk drop in your chin when you were eating breakfast at the Lionel Mansion! Don't get me wrong 'cuz I really saw it in my own big eyes! Don't deny and don't pretend, you are not JUST the one!"

"I heard that song before, motor mouth…" He simply replied and rolled his eyes, sighing. Then a smirk suddenly appeared on his face. "Ha, I just knew it! I bet you are just one of my fan girls right? Haha, I thought so! I knew you wanted me so bad and can't get enough of me! If you wanted my autograph so bad, you could have just asked my permission nicely so we couldn't end up, **_ugh!_**"

Before Gary could finish his sentence, Misty had kicked his balls so hard 'cuz she was so angry for mocking her like that. She's not a fan girl, and definitely wouldn't she be one of those sluts following _him_. "To tell you sick bastard, I am NOT a fan girl of yours! And besides, you approached me first so it should be YOU who can't get enough of me!"

"So you're picking for a fight eh…? To tell you, why don't you just…"

His words were cut off by a man wearing a camera around his neck and were wailing his hands to come inside. Gary shrugged and told him an 'okay' and turned back to Misty's direction again. "You got away this time but the next time we meet, I'm gonna pound you so hard that your head falls off the ground!"

"Non sense but I guess there won't be a NEXT TIME 'cuz I'm going to avoid this city so I wouldn't see that self-absurd arrogant face of yours!" She blurted out in anger and started to carry her bags again. Turning around, his hand touched hers and looked straight to her eyes. She started, "What the **_beep _**do you want?"

"Aren't you going to audition for the photo shoot?" He asked sincerely hoping to get a positive answer, but it seems a huge amount of boulder fell in his head when he received this answer. "I lost my interest. Since the winner should be working with you, I guess I might as well back-out than to be with you 24/7…! Now, goodbye forever!"

Watching her as she walked away, a smirk appeared again. He found an interest with this girl. In his mind, she was the only girl who didn't smooched, neither flirted nor shrieked as he spoke and touched her hand. She was a different one. She was unique. She was special.

_Misty Waterflower, I would love if we could meet each other again. This feeling, I never felt this before. You are rather, interesting…_

"GARY OAK! I HAVE BEEN CALLING YOUR **_BEEPING _**NAME FOR A **_BEEPING BEEEP _**TIME! WOULD YOU PLEASE **_BEEP _**IN HERE AS WE PROCEED AT THE **_BEEPING _**PHOTOSHOOT! **_BEEPING BEEP _**THESE DAYS!"

"Coming…" He groaned and followed the photographer inside.

* * *

_**Meanwhile at the other side of the world**_

_Misty's POV_

I can't believe I just bumped to that hypo-ethical psycho Gary Oak! The one who played Saiyun at the TV show, _'Sunset'_! I could just NOT believe it! And guess what he did, he mocked me! Grr, how I hate him! I never thought he was that arrogant, off-screen the TV! Wait till I spread a new gossip! HAHAHA…!

So anyway, I am walking at the big town of Pallet. Actually, it is a city now. Last time when I went here, it was called "Pallet Town" but now it's "Pallet City". Nice changes here. And, anyway again I continued walking at this big city to find a nice job. I searched and browsed different stores, bars, etc… Taking an interview would be so tough than I thought! But it seemed that no one accepted me from the different jobs that I have taken from different agencies and shops and stores and everywhere…! So I just bought a scoop of ice cream to refresh my body. I sat on a bench at Pallet Park.

The scenery was really nice. The birds were flying, the kids were really happy flying their kites up in the sky, dogs were barking, and trees were waving as the wind flows at them… Ah, this is life… But I feel so empty. Everything I see is very happy; I guess I am the only one not fitted in this place. I felt so out of place…

_End of Misty's POV_

It was 4 hours since Misty had eaten her ice cream and relaxed herself at the bench of Pallet Park. And it was getting darker since it was 6:30 pm and she still hadn't found any job or a place to stay in.

The red head continued to walk around to find a place to stay in. Her job should be passed in this situation. She really needed a shelter at this time. Not so far away, she saw a café. Misty's stomach grumbled as she saw a woman eating pasta inside the café. Man was she really staved now. She resisted not going in there 'cuz she knew she would lose her money and she was saving, but her tummy led the way and she sighed as she walks straight at the café.

As she was about to open the door, she saw a sign.

**WANTED:  
**Pallet café is really in need of more waitresses to serve for people and cook. The person should have an experience in cooking or either in accounting. We accept at the ages 17-26. For more details, go inside and look for Cyphrian Hiroshima. Thank you for the kind consideration.

_A waitress huh…? _Misty told herself and tried to observe. _It's not that bad right? Maybe I should go in here… But I have never experienced cooking or accounting… Nah, I think they wouldn't mind it anyway!_

Ignoring her thoughts, she went inside and took a peek. The café was really nice and decent. It was really clean and the sweet aroma essences' scent was everywhere. She looked for the counter and saw a man at the mid 19's. Misty walked straight at the counter; the man peeked at her and smiled. "And what would a lovely young lady want?" Misty smiled back and answered politely. "I was just wondering if I could take a job here as a waitress. 'Cuz you see, I really need a job! I was kicked out of my apartment 'cuz of lack of money. I really wanted to have it back since that's were I grew when I was still 9 yrs. old. And I've got no place to stay in tonight… -_sniff- _Oh! So much for the speech, I am searching for Mr. Cyphrian Hiroshima, I believe?"

The man pushed the counter aside and grinned at Misty. "I am Cyphrian Hiroshima, sweetie. And I believe you are going to apply as a waitress, ne?" She stared at the man in front of her. Cyphrian Hiroshima. He had this unique purple eyes and black hair, his body was just perfect and his height at just 5'7. His Japanese accent was really cute and so Misty blushed at her own thoughts. "Uhmm… I'm Misty Waterflower sir and I… I want to apply as a waitress h-here…" She stammered and blushed lightly.

"Hai, so let's take a seat in that table so we could discuss these things more precisely." Cyphrian pointed at a table near a beautiful water fountain. As Misty glanced to him, he gave her a flirty wink and she blushed madly. Together they walked through tables of people sitting at their chairs. They finally reached their table and they began to sat on it, starting an overview interview for Misty.

_**(A/N: **Sorry to leave it here but I wont be posting the whole interview thingie cuz my boredom just struck today! Please forgive me! _

The interview was done and Cyphrian began to clear his throat. Misty was stuttering and she was nervous. This is going to be the last and final interview she could get for today, because she really needs the money as soon as possible. "Ano sa, Misty-san, I believe you are 16 years old, ne?" He asked looking at her. She simply nodded and didn't say anything. "You do know we only allow 17 years old and above, ne?" Misty sighed and gave him the famous… PUPPY EYES! _**(A/N: **And there Misty took out her secret weapon! MWAHAHAHA!_

Cyphrian felt a sweat drop in his temple and tried not to stare at those dangerous piercing eyes, but he could not just resist looking at her! "Aww pweese Mister Cypher, pweese let me take this job…? This is my only last chance to survive in the streets this night…! I still don't have a place to stay in! Besides, age doesn't matter wyt…? Waaah…"

"Really? You still didn't find any shelter?" And with that, Misty nodded still the face in her… face. Cyphrian began to grin wildly and asked. "You wanna stay with us for a couple of days? We could talk about that _age doesn't matter _of yours at our house. Don't worry, I'm not that perverted to do something to you bad…"

A flash bulb suddenly lighted inside Misty's head and smiled. Cyphrian knew that she liked his idea. So, she began to pull her bags and luggage in her hands and started to jolt upward. "I'm ready!" She chanted and Cyphrian began to stand up too. "Such a hyper woman for a 16 year old, like you…" He told her and followed her as she walked straight to the exit. "Mind you Cyphrian-san; I'm not yet a woman!" Misty winked and pulled a tongue in her delicate mouth.

As soon as they reached the exit door, he stopped from his tracks. "Huh? Why'd you stop?" Misty asked curiously. "I forgot, my cousin Ash is living with me in our house. Well, uh, he's nice but kinda perverted…" Cypher said and gulped. Misty replied, "Aww, I can handle boys like that! Look at these muscles…!" She began to pull her sleeves (even if she doesn't have any) and began to enlarge her muscles in her arms. Cyphrian sweat dropped again like before. "You're a tomboy?" He asked, Misty smirked. "Well, not that much but I could be a tomboy in many ways…!"

_Girls, I could never understand them. _Cypher ignored his thoughts and followed Misty to the parking lot.

_**Meanwhile not far from them**_

"Where the hell is he going with that girl…? He needs to finish his job being a manager here first!" A man at the café blurted, a vein popped from his temple.

"Let them be sir…" A woman behind her said. "Who knows, that might be his girlfriend? Or maybe Ash Ketchum, his cousin's, girlfriend…"

* * *

**A/N: **Whew, here's the 2nd chapter! I really had fun making this chapter 'cuz of Misty and Gary's argument, and same goes with the OC (Cyphrian) and her meeting! Nah, don't worry… I tell you that this isn't gonna be a MistyOC but there would be few hints! -Wink wink- Also I announce that it may take a while for me to updated another chapter! First, studies and next are street dancing schedules, third is our school bazaar and lastly I'm going to compete for a GunBound competition with some gangster's here in our hometown. Don't worry; I'll kick their asses upturn! Lol JA!

**Announcement for NARUTO readers of my fic:  
**I will update 'What Doesn't Kill You?' soon.I'm really sorry for updating it very late cuz I had a major writer's block here together with the 'Stepping to the Rhythm' fic… WA…

**Please press the 'GO' button there at the 'Submit Review'…! **

_**Zakurrah-chan**_


End file.
